In a touch-type input device known in the art, a touch panel is touched to operate a mouse pointer or the like on a display (refer to, for example, patent document 1). In such a touch-type input device, a user touches an operation surface of the touch panel to select, for example, one of a plurality of functional items from the display and show a desired screen or activate an accessory device. Further, recent touch-type input devices detect, as touching, not only simple touching of the operation surface but also, for example, swiping or flicking of the operation surface of a touch panel with a finger in a certain direction. The swiping and flicking are associated with particular functions such as scrolling of the screen on a display.
Such a touch-type input device may be of a projected capacitive type that includes drive electrodes and sensor electrodes arranged in a grid pattern to detect touching from the capacitance of each of the capacitors formed at the intersections of the drive electrodes and the sensor electrodes. The projected capacitive type includes a mutual capacitive type that detects changes in the capacitance of each capacitor. The mutual capacitive type has an advantage in that it is capable of simultaneously detecting multiple touch positions.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-9321